It is known to provide a computer software application user with assistance by defining mouse-sensitive areas on a screen window of the application as presented on a display device. Whenever the user clicks on a mouse-sensitive area, a pop-up help window is produced on the display device and provides help and/or support information (either text and/or graphics) associated/linked to the information presented in the mouse-sensitive area.
One problem is how to indicate to the user what areas are mouse-sensitive for requesting help. One technique is to graphically mark the mouse-sensitive areas for help. The marking can be provided in different ways. For example, text can be presented with a different color, underlined, or the color and/or style can be changed when a display mouse is passing over the sensitive area. Other techniques will be known to those skilled in the art. But by doing so, the overall look and feel of the screen may be affected. This can defeat the advantages of an otherwise “What You See Is What You Get” (WYSIWYG) user interface.